Thor's Day
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Sequel to 'Bad Hair Day'. Thor returns from Asgard to see how crazy Jane's life has become.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: I'm back with another Thor/Jane fic. And yes I'm very EVIL to make you think 'Bad Hair Day' was done! Please remember to read and review. Happy Reading - Mamoru's Playmate**_

**Thor's Day**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

_**Chapter One**_

Thor pulled out a small leather pouch and handed it to Jane. "Jane, love you more then life itself and I will do everything within my power to make sure you stay safe. Will you you marry me Jane Foster?"

Jane's eyes opened wide in shock. She didn't need to think about it because she loved him just as much.

"YES! Yes, I will," and Jane opened up the pouch to find a golden charm bracelet. She looked at the charms and noticed nine golden spheres with a different jewel in the center of each along with a small sphere shaped rainbow looking crystal, a triangular Celtic knot, a small greenish brown looking sphere and a small Celtic looking anchor.

"Let me explain each golden sphere represents one of the Nine Realms and the stone in the center is a piece of each. The rainbow crystal is a piece of the rainbow bridge from when I broke it to protect Jotunheim from being destroyed. This knot is what you call a Triquetra it is the symbol of the All Father Odin. The greenish brown sphere is the essence of Yggdrasil. And this one is to symbolize Mjolnir."

Jane sat there speechless for a second before she pressed her lips to Thor's. Thor opened his lips and returned her kiss with as much passion as she had given him before he returned to Asgard to stop Loki. He picked Jane up off the floor and carried her princess style as he looked for a suitable place to put Jane down.

"The room by the bathroom I have it setup as a make shift bedroom for when I get tired of sleeping in the RV."

And Thor took Jane to the requested room and shut the door. Inside the room he laid Jane down on the bed. As he placed Mjolnir on the floor in front of the door. Within thirty seconds his armor disappeared leaving him only in a long sleeve shirt and a dark pair of pants like when he first landed on Midgard.

"I'm sorry for stabbing you with dart. I've just been under a lot of stress lately from the S.H.E.I.L.D. guys. They want me to build them a machine that will take them to Asgard."

"Don't think about that right now, Jane. I think we have some unfinished business to talk about first," said Thor with desire burning in his eyes.

He approached the bed and took off his shirt, then he pulled off Jane's shirts. Thor looked at the foreign device covering Jane's breasts it puzzled him as to how take it off. Jane noticed the bewilderment in Thor's eyes and she undid the front clasp of her bra. She next put her hands on the waist of his pants and undone the button and pulled down the zipper. Apparently Jane was just as eager to see him again. He undid the button on her jeans along with zipper and pulled her pants off. And Thor found another garment he wasn't familiar with on Jane.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just taking in the wonderful view that is you, Jane."

And so Jane pulled off her thong panties and threw them across the room just like her bra. She pulled down Thor's pants and was welcomed with a view of him at least he was very well endowed. He pulled his pant the rest of the way off and got in the bed with Jane. His lips claimed hers again as he worked his way down to her breasts. Stopping at her nipples only momentarily he gave them some attention as well. When he finished he continued planting kisses all down her stomach until he got to her nether lips.

Jane was one to make sure that she was always presentable including when it came to her body. She always kept the hedges trimmed. If only she had the time to be a little more prepared. Well, she had the hottest man in the whole universe naked in her bed. The wait to feel him inside her was gnawing at her nerves. Thor used his tongue to tease her clitoris by stroking it gently. Doing this extracted low moans of pleasure from Jane.

He felt himself get harder as he heard Jane moan in pleasure knowing that soon he would have to stop teasing Jane and give in to his own needs. Jane took her hand and started pushing Thor's head away. Thor was no idiot when came to pleasuring the ladies and knew when it was time to change things up.

He kissed back up her stomach when Jane took her flipped on her side then took her right leg and hung it over his body. She climbed on top of him and started riding his rock hard cock. Jane's moaning got louder as she quickened the pace. Thor quickly flipped Jane on her back and drove the rest of the way home. Both climaxed at the same time and Jane felt his hot cum squirt up inside of her. They both passed out from the intense session.

T

H

O

R

When Darcy walked into the small dinner she found Erik sitting a booth by himself.

"May I join you, Erik," asked Darcy with a happy grin on her face.

"Sure I guess Jane needed some time alone huh?"

"Oh, hell yeah. I don't think I should go back to the lab for awhile Jane my need some time alone."

"She needs more then some time alone she needs some rest and relaxation."

"Or her hottie boytoy Thor to come back and make her scream his name in a fit of passionate sex."

"Darcy, do you think of anything else? Why do you have this obsession with people getting laid?"

"Well it's what the doctor ordered for Jane. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't getting down right now."

"Darcy! Thor is still in Asgard and is not here so there fore she can't be doing the Mattress Mambo with him right now."

"She can because I saw him not too long ago and I warned him about heading to the lab since Jane is really moody right now."

"You are so delusional right now, Darcy. Just to prove my point we'll go back to the lab right now and I promise you Jane will still be crunching numbers into the computer to try and find Thor's home world for S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Let's make this interesting and bet on it? Twenty bucks says Jane is screaming Thor's name right now!"

"Ahhh, fine but be prepared to be paying me twenty bucks, Darcy."

So, Erik and Darcy left the small dinner and walked back to the lab. As they where about to open the door several black government cars rolled up to the lab.

"Erik Selvigg and Darcy Lewis nice to see you guys again."

"Nice to see you too, Agent Coulson. What brings brings you by today," asked Erik.

"Well, it seems our computers picked up another strange funnel cloud at the Bifrost site about fourty-five minutes ago. We thought we'd check it out and see if our friend 'Donald' came back for a visit."

Now Erik seemed very concerned about Darcy's ravings of seeing Thor not that long ago.

"Now where's my twenty bucks, Erik. And don't try to weasel me out of my money I won it fair and square."

"SHUT UP, DARCY! You're driving me crazy with you insane ranting and ravings."

Erik opened the door to the lab with Darcy and Agent Coulson in tow. The first sound they all heard was not that of computers working but Jane moaning in ecstasy.

_**To Be Continued ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: Thank you to all those who reviewed and added alerts. I wanted to get a funny out before continuing with Chapter 2. I hope you all like and please Read and Review it makes us author want to continue!**_

**Thor's Day**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Two**

It had been the second time both Thor and Jane had climaxed. As Jane panted from the excitement they heard loud knocking sounds coming from the door. They and begun to get louder and louder until Jane answered.

"One moment," called Jane. "Shit, some came into the lab," said Jane as she hurried to find clothes.

She slid on her pants and accidentally grabbed Thor's shirt before she tried to exit the room but noticed Mjolnir blocking the door. Thor noticed Jane's dilemma at the door and hold out his hand and Mjolnir flew to his hand. Jane exited the room and was greeted by all sorts of questions as she moved to sit at a desk.

"Are you okay, Jane," asked Darcy.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." Jane was still breathing hard.

"Somebody is here. You're hair looks like you stuck your finger in a light socket. And your breathing is harder then normal," Miss Foster.

"I'm fine I just haven't slept much. I've been working around the clock trying to find the star system Asgard is located in with no luck. And without their star signature I can't pull up their galaxy. So when I've finally had a few minutes of sleep and then a bad nightmare you tell me wouldn't you be breathing hard, Agent Coulson?"

"Well, Miss Foster, it sounded like somebody was having sexual relations. Plus, the shirt you're wearing is very masculine."

That's when Jane realized she grabbed more then the wrong shirt. She also had forgotten her bra and panties as well.

"Listen, Agent Coulson, what I do and who I do it with is none of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s concern. Maybe I needed to release some pent up tension so I found just some random guy to help me out with my problem."

"Like you would be with any random guy. You've been moody for the last six months the exact time that your friend 'Donald' has been gone. So, I believe that story is a line of crap, Miss Foster. And don't think for a moment that we S.H.E.I.L.D. agents believe that your super hero boyfriend's name really is 'Donald'. S.H.E.I.L.D. always has their way of finding out what we need to know. I'll be back in the morning, Miss Foster. Have a nice a time with 'Donald'. And yes we know when he comes and goes that's how we know he's here."

And with that Agent Coulson left Jane's lab. Erik and Darcy looked at Jane.

"Way to go, Jane! So, how is he? Did you remember to 'play safe'," asked Darcy.

"Darcy, shut up! Plus, I don't kiss and tell!"

"Jane, think of what you're getting yourself into here. I know right now he's the only thing on your mind, but I wouldn't jump into anything too fast."

"Listen guys I know you're trying to help but I'm a grown woman. I'll see both of you in the morning. I just want some time to myself right now. Me and Thor have six months to catch up on."

Erik and Darcy both had the 'oh god' look on their faces. They knew that they wouldn't be able to reason with their friend right now. All Jane could think about was spending some much needed quality time with Thor.

T

H

O

R

When Jane re-entered the small make shift bedroom Thor was laying in the bed with the sheets covering the lower half of his torso.

"I see you made off with my shirt no wonder why I couldn't find it," joked Thor.

"Sorry, I grabbed at the clothes and threw what ever on. I even forgot a few things as well."

"It doesn't look like you did."

"You can't see what I forgot until I do this," Jane lifted up her shirt for Thor to see what she meant.

"Oh, I get it. Why don't you take everything off but my shirt and come join me here in this nice cozy bed."

Jane thought about his suggestion for a minute and decided it sounded very fun. So, Jane decided to have a little fun with Thor. She turned on the radio and one of Jane's favorite songs from high school echoed through the speakers.

_Love is like a bomb_

_Baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover _

_With a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp_

_Like a video vamp_

Thor had no clue what Jane was doing or why she was wiggling around the room while she was attempting to take off her clothes.

_Razzle 'n' dazzle 'n'_

_A flash a little light_

_Television lover _

_Baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime _

_Sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah _

_Innocent sugar me, yeah_

Jane began to slide her pants down after undoing them. Thor was starting to see that the Midgardians had strange rituals when it came to undressing. And the weird music they listened to.

_C'mon_

_Take a bottle_

_Shake it up_

_Break the bubble_

_Break it up_

With that Jane pushed back the sheets and slid into the bed next to Thor. Then she stood up on her knees as she pulled off the shirt and swung her hair before she leaned down and kissed him. Oh, yeah what ever Jane was doing it was really turning Thor on even more then he was before.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet from_

_My head to my feet yeah …_

__J

A

N

E

Jane and Thor woke up early the next morning in a pile of tangled limbs. She rolled over and looked at the time. The digital numbers on the clock claimed it was six-thirty am.

"Shit. It's morning already."

"What's wrong with it being morning, Jane?"

"Agent Coulson is coming back this morning. Guess we should get ready for his arrival."

And Jane was the first to get out of the bed. She went to the bathroom door and pulled out satin robe and wrapped it around her body. Then she walked out into the kitchen part of the lab and looked for food to make for breakfast. Not really in the mood for food any ways she walked back to the small room and headed for the shower in the bathroom.

Thor having a small problem when he woke up followed Jane into the bathroom. Then he got the shower with her. Jane turned around and didn't expect Thor to get in the shower with her. He had that look of need in his eyes, something that food alone couldn't take care of.

T

H

O

R

Darcy had gotten to the lab before Erik. She also brought with her four containers of food and four coffees to go along with breakfast. Hearing muffled sounds of ecstasy coming from the small room Darcy knew Jane and Thor were awake.

"Damn, they could give it a break," snarled Erik as he came in.

"Well, at least she's happy unlike how she was with Donald. The guy had his nice days and at other times I couldn't believe she was with that asshole."

"How many times in a day do they have to have sex. She's acting like there a mated pair of rabbits or something."

"She hasn't seen him in six months. If I had what she has with Thor with one of the guys at school I would want to spend all my time with him too especially if the guy was away for a long time."

Ten minutes later Jane and Thor emerged from the small room full clothed and with wet hair.

"Darcy, Erik, you guys are here early," commented Jane.

"No, you're just up earlier then normal. I also brought food and coffee with me for everyone."

"Thank you, Darcy."

Right as everyone got done eating Agent Coulson walked into Jane's lab.

"Good morning, Miss Foster."

At the sound of Agent Coulson voice is when Jane started feeling depressed again.

"Good morning, Agent Coulson," said Jane sounding defeated.

Thor didn't like seeing Jane unhappy and knew this man was the cause of Jane's sudden unhappiness.

"I brought Mr. Stark along with me so he could see your lab. And possibly make the necessary upgrades so we can see what's on the other side of that Einstein-Rosen bridge you found."

"I told you I don't know what made that bridge or how to re-create it. Besides you don't need anyone to make you away to get to where you want to go when the person your looking for is here."

Just from the way Agent Coulson keep on Jane about building him a Midgard version of the Bifrost Thor knew something wasn't right.

"Not just anybody can visit the Nine Realms, Agent Coulson," said Thor.

"Well, Donald, what makes you think that's where I want to go? Being able to travel anywhere in the world with a machine capable of teleportation is the way of the future."

Tony Stark walked into Jane's late as usual and upon seeing Jane he couldn't help himself he had to grab her ass. That's when Thor called for his mighty hammer Mjolnir and started a fight with Tony Stark.

"You will pay for dishonoring Jane Foster."

Then Tony Stark opened up his brief and pulled out his portable Iron Man suit and put it on.

"It's on blondie."

Thor and Iron Man crashed through the glass window of the lab and outside where they could beat each other stupid. A female in business suit came running behind and into Jane's lab.

"Sorry for the lateness, Agent Coulson, Tony had me pick up a few last minute things that he didn't tell me about until the last minute. And what's going on with Tony?"

"You're friend Tony Stark pissed of my boyfriend so their doing the manly thing and fighting it out."

"Jane, Thor has that asshole pinned to the ground and he's about to smash that big light in the middle of his chest," cheered Darcy.

"Oh, no! I know Tony can be an ass but I have to stop that guy," said the woman as she after the guys with Jane following behind. "STOP DON'T SMASH THE LIGHT IN HIS CHEST!"

"I don't understand."

"That light is what keeps the man inside alive."

"THOR, STOP DON'T SMASH THE LIGHT..."

_**To Be Continued …**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who is reading this and to my reviewer's and anyone who has favored me and my stories. I hope to get these chapters out a faster unless I get a great idea for another PWP. Before I forget I also have my own site mplayfiction(dot)freezoka(dot)net the link is displayed this way for the non-FFn link bot. Also the link can be found in my profile. I accept fanfic's of any rating. If you do not see a fandom you write for please let me know and I will list it.**_

_**M. Playmate**_

**Thor's Day**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Three**

Thor heard Jane's cries to stop and he looked down at the pig who called himself a man.

"I will pardon you for today, but don't think next time I will be so kind." As Thor put down Mjolnir the storm cloud stopped and he got off of Iron Man and walked back inside Jane's lab. Pepper ran to Tony with tears streaming down her face.

"If ever pull anything like that again I will have you neutered like the dog you are!" Then Pepper walked away.

Tony Stark looked at his Iron Man armor and noticed that this 'Thor' guy almost totally destroyed it. "What the hell is that hammer made out of," he questioned to himself as he got up off the floor and walked back into the lab.

"Done with your little pissing contest boys," asked Agent Coulson.

"He started it when he dishonored Jane," exclaimed Thor.

"You must excuse Mr. Stark, Agent Coulson. Tony is a male pig after all. And he'd be happy to pay for anything he has broken, Miss Foster."

"Now 'Donald', I thank you for defending my honor. Mr. Stark, your lucky to be alive. If it wasn't for the love of your assistant I wouldn't have interfered. But, I know what if it feels like when the one you love is close to death. Agent Coulson, unless you need something from me you're free to have your talk with 'Donald'." And Jane gave Thor a hug and a kiss. "I'll miss you." Then Jane walked away broken hearted.

"If you'll come with us, 'Donald'. I promise it won't take long. We just want to have another talk with you. The sooner we get this over and done with the sooner you can come back to Miss Foster."

"I'm not going anywhere without Jane. If you want me to go with you Jane comes along too."

Tony and Pepper looked at one another for a moment. "Agent Coulson, maybe Miss Foster would be of some help if she came along. You did say she was the one who was studying these strange occurrences and she found life in another star system hence goldie locks here." Thor gave Tony Stark a dirty look.

"Mr. Stark, you are treading on thin ice. Unless you want to finish what you started?" Thor raised Mjolnir.

"Boys! This is no time for a pissing contest. Agent Coulson, I second Jane going with us just so these two knuckle heads behave. She's the only one that can reason with 'Donald' if Tony pisses him off."

"Fine. I'll come back in a few hours and everyone be ready," said Agent Coulson before he left.

"Now we need to get Jane. 'Donald', do you know where she might be?"

"Yes, don't worry I'll get her." And Thor left to Jane's favorite hiding place.

T

H

O

R

Thor found Jane in her favorite spot on top the lab. "Jane!"

Jane was having the most wonderful dream. Her and Thor were married, they had a house and he had totally adapted to life on Midgard. He was a famous super hero yet nobody knew it was kind mechanic with a very pregnant astrophysicist wife. "I love you," Jane said in her sleep.

For Thor to see Jane in a very relaxed state was nice. He could tell she had cried herself to sleep the big red puffy eyes told him. "Jane, sweetheart time to wake up. Your going with us. Come on."

He planted a kiss on Jane's lips. And that's when she woke up.

"Thor, your still here."

"I told them that I wasn't going without you, Jane. And the other two agreed that we need you. So, come let's get ready to go that Agent Coulson guy will be back soon."

"Sure as long as he stops asking me to make him a machine that won't work."

"I don't think he's himself. And wanting a machine to take him to Asgard without using the Bifrost smells of Loki. I don't think this Agent Coulson his been himself lately."

"Who is Loki?"

"My younger brother. I thought he perished when he let go of Father's staff. Instead he's been hiding in the shadows so even the great Heimdall can't see him. I don't trust leaving you alone knowing Loki is here. Plus, I've missed you just as much as you've missed me."

"How do you know I missed you?"

"Heimdall has great powers. And one is to see and hear everything. It doesn't matter whether you're a mortal or a God Heimdall knows all."

"Except for when Loki is being a sneaky little bitch and hiding in the shadows." Thor kissed Jane again.

"So, ready to go?"

"Yeah, the sooner we get this over the sooner things will get back to normal. And we can be left alone." Jane blinked her eyes hoping Thor catch the hint.

J

A

N

E

Thor returned from the roof with Jane in tow. Darcy noticed Jane's eyes where all red and puffy from crying. "Jane, are you okay?"

"Yes, Darcy, I'm okay."

"But, Jane, your eyes are all red and puffy!"

"Darcy, after everything I've been through for the last six months you'd break down and cry too. You'll understand when you find someone you love."

He took Jane into his arms and gave her big hug and kiss. "We will never be separated like that again, Jane, I promise you."

"Coulson will be here soon you guys ready," asked Pepper. Both nodded in response. "Tony, I expect you to be on your best behavior. No starting fights with 'Donald' or next time I won't stop him from letting you have what you deserve!"

"Yes, Ma'am. So, Miss Foster, Agent Coulson tells me your an astrophysicist."

"Yes, I am."

"And that you found something that happened to be an Aurora Borealis that turned out to be an Einstein-Rosen bridge to another star system."

"Kinda on the other star system part. I don't know what star system the star chart is from, but it's definitely not from our galaxy. But, it only appeared for such a short amount of time that I can't pin point exactly where it came from."

Thor knew Jane was pretending not to know that Asgard and the rest of the Nine Realms was in an parallel universe …

_**To Be Continued …**_

_**Additional Notes: First the 'Southern Aurora' is the same thing as 'The Northern Lights' or more commonly known as an 'Aurora Borealis'. Second for those of you who haven't figured it out the Nine Realms are in a parallel universe which is why Jane said, "unless Ursa minor went on a vacation this is someone elses star chart." Third the movie makes lots of references to the comic book like 'Donald Blake, M.D.' was Thor alias in the comic in the movie he just uses the identity. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes: Here's the next installment of Thor's Day. Just to lay my claim I created Frigga's Bracelet, please credit me as the creator of it if you use it! Before I forget thank you to Avengers – Earth's Mightiest Hero's! And a BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWER'S AND PEOPLE WHO HAVE ME ON ALERT! Please enjoy!**_

_**P.S. If you haven't heard we're getting a sequel to THOR in July 2013 and it may come out after Iron Man 3! Also ladies mark September 13th, 2011 on your calendar's! Why? That's the Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray and DVD release date for THOR!**_

**Thor's Day**

_by_** Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Four**

_**At a top secret S.H.E.I.L.D. location**_

"Who are you?"

"I am Donald Blake, MD and boyfriend of the astrophysicist Jane Foster."

"Listen, your not fooling me," said a black man with an eye patch over one eye. "You might fool everyone else with that story, but not me I wasn't born yesterday! Who are you really?"

Thor looked at the furious black man they had been going on and on like this for hours. And the black mans rage was starting to show.

"I am Donald Blake, MD and boyfriend of the astrophysicist Jane Foster."

"You take out dozens of my men and expect me to believe your a doctor! Agent Coulson saw you sporting a red cape and Renaissance like body armor flying through the air with that pre-historic hammer that none of my men could lift except for you! I'm not into playing games I don't know who you are or what you are, but you better start giving me some answers fast!"

"Mjolnir can only be lifted by those who are worthy to do so. All you need to know is that I fight for the same reason as you the protection of this world!"

"What the hell is a 'Mjolnir'?"

"Mjolnir is my hammer. Without my Mjolnir I cannot be the God of Thunder or protect this world from harm."

"Your the God of Thunder," laughed the black man. "You except me, Nick Fury to believe your Thor the God of Thunder from Norse mythology! What kind of fool do you think I am?"

"I am Thor Odinson the God of Thunder and the Prince of Asgard and protector of the Nine Realms."

Nick Fury has seen and heard crazy stuff before, but this guy must have had his bowl of crazy flakes this morning. "Why are you here and in Asgard if that's where your from?"

"I made a promise to a very special lady and I'm a man of my word."

"And what did you promise this lady?"

"That I'd be back for her. I didn't think things would have gotten so crazy while I was gone."

"Well, I see you have met Tony Stark or as he's better known as Iron Man or the pain in my side."

"He dishonored my Jane!"

"Mr. Stark has a severe woman problem he can't keep his hands off of them or stay out of their skirts!"

"He will not be touching my Jane again if he knows whats good for him!"

"How would you like to join a special team I'm starting called the 'Avengers'? It'll going to be composed of all the Earth's Mightiest Superheros."

"I work alone and don't need any help in protecting Midgard from the evil's of man! I already have a bigger problem to deal with. One of your agents keeps pestering Jane to make a Midgard version of the Bifrost to by-pass the guardian Heimdall so they can cause havoc in Asgard. All the worlds in the Nine Realms is mine to protect and I enough to deal with right now. I'm still mourning the death of my younger brother Loki. So, I'm not interested. Now if you'll excuse me I must go find Jane so we can go."

"Listen, with joining the Avengers it's a team effort and everyone shares in the responsibility of protecting the Earth from deadly foes."

"I protect more then just Midgard. I am Thor, God of Thunder, Son of Odin and Prince of Asgard. The protector of Asgard and the Nine Realms including: Midgard, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Alfheim,, Svartalfheim, Muspelheim, Niflheim and Nidavellir. I have a lot on my plate."

"All I'm saying big guy is you don't have to do it all alone. Not only do we handle threats to the Earth, but also threats to the galaxy. I have the Silver Surfer working with the Fantastic Four to defend threats to our galaxy. Iron Man, War Machine and Captain America take care of our tech based criminals. While the X-Men handle threats from there own kind."

"I'm the only Asgardian on Midgard. Most of my people shun Midgard so to be banished here like I was is a punishment and not a pleasure. During my banishment to Midgard I fell in love with mortal Jane Foster and I saved Midgard from the Destroyer. Then I went home and stopped my brother Loki from destroying Jotunheim and I had to break the rainbow bridge to do it leaving me stuck in Asgard until it could be fixed. I only came back to Midgard to be with Jane since she cannot come home with me to Asgard and not to be some part of a superhero team."

"I see you want to play hard ball. If you don't want to be a part of of an elite group of superheros then surrender your hammer to S.H.E.I.L.D. and we'll leave you and Jane alone."

"NEVER! I WILL NOT SURRENDER MJOLNIR TO ANYONE," then Thor got up from his chair and flipped the table between him and Fury over and stormed out of the room.

"Widow, do not let Goldielocks leave the building," ordered Fury over his com.

T

H

O

R

Thor broke the doorknob to the room they had Jane locked in. "Come on, Jane, let's go."

Jane turned around and very happy to see Thor that she ran into his arms. As soon as she put her arms around him he lifted Mjolnir into the air and pointed it above their heads and they began to fly off the floor as S.H.E.I.L.D. agents ran into the room.

"Director Fury, your not going to like this, but Goldielocks got the girl and is exiting the building through the roof."

"That son of a bitch! I don't know which one is worse between him and Tony Stark. Let him go and do not pursue. I'll deal with him later!"

J

A

N

E

Thor flew to the Bifrost site with Jane crushed next to his body.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

"Where are we going, Thor?"

"You said you wanted to see the rainbow bridge and Asgard, so I figured what a better time then now."

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost," Thor called again and was answered with a funnel cloud as he raised Mjolnir to the sky... … …

_**To Be Continued...**_

__L

O

K

I

_**Author's Notes: And now for a surprise... … … A little teaser for a story that is an exclusive to my personal fan fiction site. Due the rules and guidelines of FFn the subject matter is quite too extreme for FFn for it be posted as it's own listing. So, yes I will be going all out with this baby! I thought I'd give you guys a taste. If you like the teaser you'll be able to read the chapters in their entirety at: mplayfiction(dot)freezoka(dot)net ! And if your an author yourself please join!**_

**Journey Into Fetishes**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

_**Prologue**_

After lots of giggling Thor had Jane in front of the camera as she began to unbutton her blouse the rest of the way. When Thor saw how perky Jane's nipples were his cock got extremely hard.

"So, what are you thinking about, Big Boy?"

"How nice it would be to have you riding my big hard cock all night long."

"I don't just sleep with anyone. I'm very picky as to who I let touch me in a sexual manner, but I do service units very well!"

"How does one go about being a suitable candidate to be able go to get fully serviced by you?"

Jane looked at Thor intensely before answering, "I have an abnormal appetite when it comes to sex. I'm not a nymphomaniac, but I can't stand guys that can only go once a night and after five minutes the spark is gone. I like a man that can make me orgasm multiple times in one sitting."

"Really? I have no problem with that. I myself like a woman that can go all night! I haven't found one female yet at this school that can satisfy my appetite either. And because of that people talk and think I'm a playboy."

"Well, lets see if it's just cheap talk or if you're for real." Jane stood up and dropped her skirt the she crawled to the middle of his bed and spread her legs open. "Come and get me, Big Boy... … ..."

_**Read the full chapter at: mplayfiction(dot)freezoka(dot)net**_

_**Please read my other stories to know when this tasty treat might be updated!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter of Thor's Day. Thank you to all who are reading this story. Comments and review's are greatly appreciated. **_

**Thor's Day**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Five**

Agent Coulson came to where Pepper and Tony Stark were waiting,"You can go now."

"I thought we were all going to have a big pow wow," answered Tony.

"That was until 'Donald' flew the coup with Miss Foster."

"How can that guy just fly off? Do we know where they went?"

"It seems he felt pressured as he didn't want to join the team so he left. We're still determining where they went at the minute."

"Agent Coulson," said a voice over the radio.

"Yes."

"We have some activity at the site."

"Then send some guys out there."

"Agent Coulson, Director Fury said not to follow and that he'll deal with him later."

"Son of a bitch!"

"I guess there's going to be one less person on the team."

"Mr. Stark, you're smart how about you work out a problem for us?"

T

H

O

R

_**Asgard**_

As Thor and Jane materialized in the observatory Heimdall looked at Thor.

"Hello, Heimdall, how's it going?"

"Thor, you know mortals are not allowed in Asgard."

"I know, Heimdall, but she is in trouble or else I would not have brought her here."

"You know your father is not very happy with you."

"I have good reason for my actions, Heimdall. I also come with news for my father."

"And what would this news be, Thor."

"Loki lives and has taken refuge on Midgard."

"WHAT!"

"It is important that I speak with my father and take Jane with me."

"The mortal female has to stay here. Until Odin allows her in to Asgard."

Thor couldn't bare being separated from his love. He looked at Jane and gave her a big hug and kiss,"I will come for you soon. You will be safe here with Heimdall for the time being."

Jane looked at Thor with sad eyes,"Please don't take too long."

"I won't. Heimdall, keep Jane safe while I talk to my father."

"I will, my lord." And with that Thor left for the golden place of Asgard.

J

A

N

E

_**Midgard**_

Tony and Pepper arrived back at Jane's lab hoping that where they had went.

"I see you're back, Mr. Stark," said Darcy.

"Yes, has Jane and her friend arrived yet?"

"You mean Thor? I haven't seen either one return. Why is there a problem or something?"

"Not to alarm you but there was a bit of a disturbance at the facility and they left without saying anything. Plus, I need to converse with Jane on some data Agent Coulson wants me to build a machine capable of creating an Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

"You can't, Mr. Stark, you'll be putting an entire parallel universe in danger. That's why Jane won't do it."

"What do you mean by parallel universe?"

"It at started about a year ago. Jane was doing her scientific research on the cosmos when we started to noticed some atmospheric disturbances. After there had been about seven-teen of these disturbances Jane called her friend Eric to come check it out. Then six months ago we noticed a disturbance was going to occur so the three of us traveled to the site. As we arrived an Aurora Borealis appeared and a man fell from the sky. When the man regained consciousness he asked, 'what realm is this' then started naming off places we've never heard of before."

"So, Jane's boyfriend is from a parallel universe?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark. And S.H.E.I.L.D. wants to invade his home. That's why Jane tells them that she can't make the machine. They want to have access to world without the gatekeeper being to do anything about it. Thor entrusted Jane with the secrets of his world and she is doing everything she can to protect it."

"I knew S.H.E.I.L.D. was bad news. The organization has taken a turn for the worst since my started it up. Do you know where Jane and Thor might have gone?"

"Not to be funny, Mr. Stark, but I'd say Asgard."

"What is Asgard?"

"Thor's home. The place S.H.E.I.L.D. wants access to."

"If Jane won't help S.H.E.I.L.D. then I won't either."

_**To Be Continued... … …**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes: The next chapter of Thor's Day is finally here! Thank you to everyone who is reading. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

**Thor's Day**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Six**

_**Asgard**_

Thor walked into the throne room. His mother was talking to his father.

"Odin, let Thor be he's in love and happy."

"His home is here in Asgard not the mortal realm of Midgard."

"Then let him bring the girl with him to Asgard."

"Frigga, you know how most Asgardians as well as I feel about mortals."

"The mortals are quite intelligent and are more capable of things that we don't give them credit for, Father!"

"Look my wayward son returns."

"I only come with an urgent matter, Father. Loki did not die as we thought instead he's been taking refuge on Midgard. Also he's been trying to per sway the mortals who are very intelligent to build him a machine that would by-pass the Bifrost."

"WHAT? Loki would never do such a thing, Thor."

"Father, he has been possessing the mortals of S.H.E.I.L.D. to harass the brilliant female scientist to build a machine that he can use to access Asgard or any of the other Nine Realms. Imagine what Loki could do with that power!"

"I don't believe you, Thor!"

"I have seen it myself, Father. And if you don't believe me then you ask Jane yourself she has no reason to lie and she is pure of heart."

"You know I can't leave Asgard unprotected to go with you on a wild goose hunt."

"She awaits my return at the observatory with Heimdall."

Odin sent a few guards to go fetch Jane from the observatory.

T

H

O

R

_**Midgard**_

"So, anyone know when we're going to expect Jane?"

"Ha ha ha ha," laughed Darcy. "Nope, and we don't know what the time difference is either. They could be gone for years in our time and it only be days in Asgard time. It could even be the reverse."

"Damn, is there any way to contact them?"

"Nope, if there was Jane would have found it six months ago and she wouldn't have stabbed him. It would've made there time apart easier on Jane. The whole time he was gone she was second guessing the guy. I've heard all the 'what if forgot about me', 'what if he decided he wants someone else', etc. for the last six months besides all the mood swings she has driven me and Eric nuts."

"That sounds like a challenge. Can I use one of your computers?"

"Be careful Jane thinks they installed something that tracks what we do since they returned our equipment that they stole."

"My dad would be ashamed of what the organization has turned into."

"Stark Industries is apart of S.H.E.I.L.D.," exclaimed Erik.

"I just recently learned myself that my father was the founder of S.H.E.I.L.D. and since his passing the organization has gone corrupt. Apparently one of Stark Industries first project's was the Super Solider Serum which is responsible for creating Captain America and the Red Skull. Captain America is the only candidate for the project that actually worked. The Red Skull got the first batch of the serum that was still a few bugs in it."

"So, basically S.H.E.I.L.D. has been playing god for years and now the arrival of a real god they want to exploit that too."

"Correct. Since I found out my company was double dealing and has been for years I shut down the weapons department after I had a near fatal incident myself. I was captured by the enemy in the middle east and was saved by a doctor that had been captured if not for him I wouldn't be here today. This doctor is responsible for me becoming Iron Man. My heart is powered by a mini arc reactor that also gives power to my armor."

"That's why your assistant freaked out when Thor was about to smash the light in your chest," said Darcy.

"Yes, ever since I hired Pepper to be my assistant at Stark Industries she has always went above and beyond what's listed in her job description."

"In other words your her Jane."

"Darcy," yelled Erik. "He is her boss and she is his employee! They are obviously not romantically interested in each other."

"I have twenty-dollars that says she likes him."

"I don't bet, Darcy!"

"Well, she has the same look in eyes that Jane did when the Destroyer knocked Thor's lights out and made her think he was dead before Mew Mew flew to Thor and he caught it in his hand. And then Jane scolded him something fierce and told him he better not die on her again like that."

"What the hell is a Mew Mew," asked Tony.

"Darcy is referring to Thor hammer Mjolnir. Sometimes I wonder if she takes stupid pills in the morning. She's enough to drive anyone bonkers!"

J

A

N

E

_**Asgard**_

Jane had been escorted from the observatory to Odin's throne room where Thor and Odin eagerly awaited her arrival.

"So, you must be the mortal Jane I've heard so much about!"

"Yes, I am, Your Highness."

"I hear some of your people are trying to make a machine that will take them here."

"Yes, Your Highness, but I refuse to help them even though I am constantly harassed on a daily basis about it. I would never do anything that would hurt Thor or his home. When they stole my equipment they wiped out all my data on my computers. All I have is my notes that are in my journal, but it doesn't have anything that deals with Thor's first visit because it was taken from me before I could write it down."

"It seems the mortals have made advances in their own technology over the many cycles."

"Jane is very brilliant, Father. She could be a very good ally to us and is worth protecting."

Odin had also noticed Jane was wearing an enchanted bracelet on her left wrist. "And you gave her the key to our world. Do you know how much danger you have put Asgard in again? Not only are the Jotuns waiting to strike after the fight you picked with them that I told you not to start. Now, you put Asgard in danger again by giving a mortal the keys that can be used to find our world. What am I going to do with you, Thor?"

"I say you should let Thor be happy for once in his life, my love. You find it better to keep secrets from Loki so that when he finds out he feels like nobody ever cared for him. Sometimes even I find your rulings unfair. How many secrets have you kept from me, my husband?"

"Frigga, what are you doing here?"

"Somebody has to stand up for the mortal. You have been blind to notice that she is the reason for Thor's sudden change in attitude. You raised your first born son as a warrior, then you decide that you want to turn your kingdom over to him without teaching him how to rule a kingdom. All he knows is how to protect his kingdom through fighting and you punish him for it. You let Loki get away with murder and never punish him even after he tried to kill you. Now, you want to take away the very thing that makes Thor happy. I will not allow you to do so even if you are my husband and the king!"

"Frigga! You do not understand the severity of what Thor has done!"

"You fail to see that your son is in love with this mortal female and she loves Thor just as much. Since he broke the rainbow bridge to save Jotunheim he sacrificed the fact that it maybe a long time before he would his love again. I have seen him so depressed that he has broken things in a fit of anger because he missed her soo much. Even Heimdall has told me she has gone through various fits of mood swings while waiting for him to come back to her. They love each other and deserve to be happy."

"Father, Jane is no threat to the Nine Realms as long as I am with her."

"Thor, do you realize that mortals are considered inferior to Asgardians?"

"Father, do you realize the mortals have evolved since we became legends to them? Just like us they fear what they do not understand. And I give them more credit then what you do. I have been asked to join others who posses special powers to help protect Midgard from danger."

"Other mortals posses god-like powers on Midgard?"

"I'll explain," said Jane. "Not all have special abilities that they were born with like the X-Men. Some happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time like the Fantastic Four. They were in space studying the universe when a freak storm gave each one of them special powers. Captain America is a product of a scientific Super Solider Serum. He doesn't age, he can't get drunk and nothing can kill him. Iron Man wears a special suit of armor that is powered by a mini arc reactor in his chest that keeps him alive. The Hulk is product of gamma radiation. The scientist Bruce Banner constantly struggles with trying to control the monster he has become."

"It sounds like Midgard does not need Thor to protect them with all those people around."

"Midgard does need Thor. These people do not have a clue on how to deal with an Asgardian God of Mischief running and stirring the pot of trouble. The only person who can take down Loki is his own brother."

_**To Be Continued … … ...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes: Here's the next installment. Thank you to all my reader's and reviewer's out there. Remember your comments and feedback are always important.**_

_**- M. Playmate**_

**Thor's Day**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Midgard**_

A few hours later Tony and disabled S.H.E.I.L.D.'s little tracking program and had figured out what Jane could not.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," said Tony. "Which would you like first?"

"The good news,"exclaimed an excited Darcy.

"Jane and Thor are in a parallel universe and I could make a machine to send us there, but we may not end up in Asgard without more data."

"And the bad news," asked Erik.

"We may not survive the trip without a few test runs which we don't have time for," concluded Tony.

"What kind of data is needed Jane has all kinds of data."

"Spiritual lay line data."

"Oh, I know what that is," Darcy cheered happily.

"Darcy, you don't even know what The Northern Lights are how can you know about spiritual lay lines?"

"I don't make it well known, but a did used to be part of a coven. There is even a spell to call, but it requires enough coven members to sit around a pentagram with a circle of salt and candles."

"We don't have time to gather all your little friends, Darcy."

"Erik, I did forget to mention the calling spell works best around days like Samheim."

"That's not going to help us now is it?"

"Don't knock the knowledge coming from the girl."

"It's hocus pocus like Jane's mythological boyfriend that only exists in legends and childrens fairy tales."

"Tony, don't mind Erik sometimes he can be an old funny duddy."

"Truthfully, Darcy, I don't like magic, but it seems the only way to get in touch with our friends while they are in fairy tale land. Right now the fastest way to find them is to find out where and how many spiritual lay line there are in the world and which one will take us to where we want to go."

"Well, I did notice Mew Mew has a Triquetra on it which is an ancient Celtic Druid symbol. Wicca uses a lot of symbols like that."

"And now the girl is a wealth of information. Jane who you claim is your friend could have used this information months ago. Instead you let her drive us crazy for six months."

"Sorry, Erik."

T

H

O

R

_**Asgard**_

"My love, I will say unless you want another son to be extremely sore with you I would let him have his happiness."

"Father, what is she talking about?"

"Nothing, Thor!"

"I have gratefully forgiven your father for his infidelities," and Frigga threw a stern look at Odin.

"I will only allow this one time. He can have his female with one exception that they are married before returning to Midgard. You never know what can happen between two people."

"You should only know that to well, my dear husband. Come with me dear while the men talk." Jane followed Frigga out of the throne room.

"So, what was Mother talking about?"

"Damn that woman! Thor, you are my son and my blood runs through you unlike Loki. I was in a young prince about to become king on my next return home when I met a woman. She herself was a goddess. We spent some time together and one thing lead to another. Then it was time for me to go home. I was made king and married your mother. Some months later I ended up facing the Jotuns on Midgard. Before I went to follow the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim the goddess found me and handed me a baby. The child was about six months old and before she left I was told the child was mine."

"You found another child besides Loki?"

"Yes, but I didn't exactly find the child I helped create it. Then, I found Loki on Jotunheim and raised them together as brothers."

"Wait a minute, Father, are you trying to say I'm not full Asgardian?"

"Yes, but the people don't know. At the time Frigga and I had been trying with no luck. When I brought you home I had you just like your brother covered up so no one would know."

"You yourself broke the rules and yet you wanted to deny me of my love!"

"Your true mother is a goddess and not a mortal, so I broke no rules. I can understand why you want to favor a mortal female over an Asgardian female. I made the mistake of sending you to your mother's realm. I never thought you would ever fall for a mortal, but I was wrong."

Thor never thought he would see the day when his father would concede to him.

J

A

N

E

"This will be your room while you here."

Jane looked around and noticed how big and spacious the room was.

"Who's room is this?"

"It's an extra room for guests. You will stay in this room until after you guys are married. I will be back in a moment feel free to look around."

Jane walked around her room as she was lost in thought. _I never guessed Thor's family to be old fashioned, but then I guess I should have expected it since Thor himself is very old world._

Frigga had returned and Jane snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay, Dear?"

"Yes, I just never thought everything would be so beautiful. The way Thor described Asgard is nothing compared to actually seeing it for yourself."

"I'm glad Asgard is your liking. It'll be nice to have a princess as wonderful as yourself."

"Princess?"

"You do realize that Thor is not only a God, but he is also the crown Prince of Asgard. He is after all the first born son of Odin. So, that makes you a princess, Dear."

"I see."

"And while you are here you will be treated as such. Forgive me, but I should have asked what is your name?"

"Jane. Jane Foster."

"My things have certainly changed on Midgard."

"Well, ever since the time of the Vikings we have adapted so much of their culture into modern times. It all started with Erik the Red who was well known for his red hair. And his son was called Leif Eriksson and that's what started everyone having last names as well as women."

"Well, here you will be known as Lady Jane until you become princess. I'm sure you're starving and it's almost time for supper. These maids will take get you ready. I'll be back in a while for you, Lady Jane."

T

H

O

R

After Thor's discussion with his father he went to his room in hope that Jane was there. When he opened the door he was disappointed that Jane was not there. So, he opened the doors to his balcony and looked out at the scenery that was Asgard.

"So, you finally returned home. Did she reject you? Because if she did I know a few maidens who would be happy to help you forget about her!"

"Actually, Fandral, it's nothing like that. She was a little mad at me, but we straightened things out."

"So, why aren't you with her now?"

"Fandral, do me favor and leave me with my thoughts."

"But, Thor ..."

"Please, Fandral, after what I learned today I just want to be alone for now."

"Sure," said Fandral as he left Thor's room.

A few minutes later Sif stormed into Thor's room it caused Thor jerk then he turned around to face his best friend.

"Fandral tells me you have returned once again to Asgard and that you are troubled. You know you can always talk to your oldest and best friend about anything."

"Nice to see you again, Sif. My troubles are not of a female nature. Everything is going good between me and Jane."

"Then what is the pity party for?"

"It seems Loki is not the only one who feels out of place. Father, lied to both of us … … …"

_**To Be Continued … … … **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes: If at anytime you feel confused by something please ask and I shall explain as long as it's not going to give a spoiler. **_

_**P.S.: I'm not a review whore, but it is a common courtesy to review if you read! No matter how bad the story is! The stats area tell me everything! So, I know over 100 people are reading per chapter!**_

**Thor's Day**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Eight**

"What do you mean by that. Thor?"

"Just like Loki I am a child of two worlds ours and Midgard." Sif had a shocked look on her face.

"But how?"

"My Father had relations on Midgard."

"So, he defied the rules too!"

"According to him to because my real mother is the goddess of Midgard it makes what he did okay. And you know how he feels about my own relationship with Jane."

"That's a double standard. Whether she is a goddess or not she is still from the realm of man and it doesn't make it right."

"At least Mother was there to back me up and to use the information against him."

"So, how does this effect your relationship with the mortal?"

"Well, he is letting me be with Jane and giving her all the privileges that goes with being the wife of the future King."

"I see. I should depart now it is almost time for supper and I need to get ready and so should you." And Sif left the room.

T

H

O

R

It had seemed like hours had passed to Jane. Since Frigga had left the maids hurried Jane off to a private bathroom. Jane was amazed at most of the modern convinces they had. A large tub filled the room and a short counter that had a single hole in it. As they ran the water in the large tub a few of the maids began undressing Jane. The maids had added rose petals to the tub to scent the water.

_This is going to take some getting used to. I can't wait until we return to Earth._

After being left feeling like she had been violated in so many ways the maids had dressed Jane in the clothing of their time and had fixed her hair as well. Jane had now knew what it felt like to wear the torture device know as the corset. She could barely breathe with all the layers of clothing on her body. Jane was all dressed and ready to go while she waited for Frigga she opened the doors to the balcony of her room and looked out at the sight that was Asgard.

J

A

N

E

On the way back to Jane's room Frigga stopped by her eldest son's room. She found him sitting on the edge of this bed lost in thought.

"What's wrong, my son?"

"Why did Father have to lie? You would think he could be more truthful to his sons!"

"He does everything for a reason, Thor."

"That's why he's the biggest whore of the Nine Realms! He cheated on you and had me with another woman and who knows how many other brothers and sisters I have out there that he's the father of!"

"You got me with that one. I think Jane is a very lovely young woman and I hope you guys have many children. I know it would be in Jane's best interest if you guys live on Midgard. Here the way our world is for her it's a big step back. Yet for you to live in her world it's a big step forward. And I know you're tired of the never ending cycle of war here. You're my oldest son even if you're not of my blood. I couldn't ask for a better person to be my son."

"I know Father would prefer if I married a nice Asgardian girl, but Jane is more interesting. Her world is more advanced then ours. They have all these electronical gadgets and something called Facebook."

"I see the world man has evolved. I never been there. Actually, I think I have never left Asgard or your father's side. Maybe someday I will come and visit you and Jane on Midgard and you can show me some of these things you speak of. I should be going now I have to get Jane for supper. I'll see you with her in the dinner hall," and with that Frigga left to get get Jane.

T

H

O

R

As Thor entered the dinning hall he was greeted by his younger sister Freya.

"THOR! Your have returned to us. The last I knew Father banished you to Midgard. I guess you learned your lesson and was able to return."

"Actually, Freya, I have come home, left for Midgard again to return home briefly to make Father aware of a pending danger and to return to Midgard again."

"I see you found something on Midgard to keep your interest. She must be really beautiful to make you keeping going back to Midgard."

"Actually, I brought her here with me. You will meet her soon enough. And to answer your query I knew as soon as I met her that she was the one!"

"So, she's here in Asgard? Wouldn't her being here in Asgard be out of place for her?"

"I'm not sure, but I am curious to know how she's adapting to the change."

Then all of a sudden the trumpets sounded as Odin entered the dinning hall to take his place at the head of the table. He looked to right and noticed his wife Frigga hadn't arrived yet. A few moments later Frigga arrived at the dinning hall with Jane in tow. Jane looked at the long dinner table. It seemed as if everyone who lived in the palace was there including Thor's best friends Sif and the Warriors Three.

"I apologize for being late, my dear husband, the maids tightened Jane's clothes to much and the poor dear looked as if she was going to faint from lack of air."

Odin looked at Jane and noticed how red her face and chest was.

"Maybe it's because OUR son has decided to marry a MORTAL!"

"Actually, my dear, he's YOUR son I didn't give birth to him your whore did!"

"Gaea is not a whore! She is mother to many gods," Odin and Frigga continued to bicker.

"_This is not happening,"_ Jane thought to herself.

Thor got up from the table and walked to Jane's side, "This doesn't normally happen. My parents are usually more behaved then this."

"I'm starting to think maybe this isn't going to work out."

"Jane, listen my mother adores you or else she wouldn't be doing all this. And don't worry about my father he's harmless with as much blackmail as my mother has on him you'll be fine. Plus, I'm not letting you get away so easily. I'm the rebel of the family so, I do what I want anyway!"

"Is it okay for us to sit down or do we have to wait?"

"In a rush to eat?"

"No, I just don't know how long their going to be and I normally don't wear heels."

"How are you liking Asgard so far?"

"It's nice, but when it comes to the maids I think they go a little too far. I was touched in places that I don't even want to talk about."

Thor had to crack a smile on that one. "And my mother wonders why I don't let the maids bathe me anymore. I could understand when I was a child, but as an adult it's over kill."

"The pains of being royalty," laughed Jane.

"Hey, don't worry soon you'll be apart of this big happy family of mine! And I wouldn't worry too much about my father he'll grow to love you!"

"I don't think I could ever pop out enough grand kids to make him happy!"

"So, is that what mortals think? I wouldn't expect you have children just to make my father happy. He'll see what a great person you are Jane and it will eventually melt cold heart."

And then Thor pulled Jane close to him and kissed her passionately. The kiss was so hot that even Odin and Frigga stopped fighting and stared at the two lovers.

"Aren't they so romantic, my dear husband?"

_**To Be Continued ...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Notes: I haven't forgotten about what's going on in Midgard while the happy couple is in Asgard waiting to be able to return to Midgard to stop Loki! I had to look up somethings to help me with my story, plus I was working on a few other projects: JIF and I Think His Name Is …! Yes the life of an author our muses never stop handing out new ideas!**_

**Thor's Day**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Nine**

_**Midgard**_

"How long does it take to tell someone we need help," asked Erik.

"Well, I mean Jane did leave with her smoking hot boyfriend. They probably decided to take some time to themselves," answered Darcy.

"Loki is causing trouble and Jane and the so called God of Thunder are off getting playing pony," exclaimed Erik.

"They haven't seen each other in over six months you have to expect Jane to be a little horny. Why do you think she's been so hormonal besides the normal monthly changes!"

"DARCY," yelled Erik. "Do you care about having a planet to live on? This is a matter of survival here!"

"Well, I say we figure out how to get to them since they're taking so long," suggested Tony Stark. "I've taken the liberty of having Jarvis map out all the spiritual ley lines on Earth. And on of the areas is right here in New Mexico."

"The Bifrost site," exclaimed Darcy.

"What is the Bifrost site?"

"The place where we first encountered Thor. Also known as the place where Jane ran Thor over with her truck," answered Darcy.

"You mean the place where YOU ran over Thor since YOU where behind the wheel at the time!"

"Hee hee hee," laughed Darcy. "Anyways unless we can open the Bifrost ourselves, we have no way to get to Thor and Jane."

"How does Thor get the Bifrost to open for him," asked Tony.

"He yells up at the sky asking for the Bifrost to be opened."

"So, there is someone on the other side to open this Einstein-Rosen bridge?"

"Yes, then there's this flash of bright light at night or a whirlwind during the day and they get sucked up in it," explained Darcy.

"Why don't we get this person on the other side to open the door for us?"

"I don't think this person can hear us! I think he can only hear his own kind. So, basically we'd have to have an Asgardian on our side open the door for us."

"Or unless I can get Jarvis to replicate the energy signature of the opening of this door to another dimension then as Iron Man I can travel to this fairy tale land of Thor's."

T

H

O

R

_**Asgard**_

After dinner Frigga gave Jane the grand tour of the Golden Palace with Thor in tow. She stopped for minute looking back at the couple.

"Um, there will be time for you guys to hold each other later. It is our tradition here on Asgard for you guys separated until marriage. As of tomorrow morning you guys will be fitted for your clothes. The dressmakers are already working on Thor's outfit since they know his size. You my darling it's different."

"Please tell me I won't be touched again in places where I shouldn't be again," pleaded Jane.

"The day before your wedding you both will bathed from head to toe and everywhere in between to make sure you are clean. Your wedding will take place two days from now."

"Mother, this is torture! Two days? How do you expect me to deal for the next two days!"

Jane giggled, "It's to know my presence gives such a STANDING ovation!"

Frigga and Thor both looked at Jane then at each other.

"It must be a Midgardian thing," said Thor as he pulled Jane close to him and she felt his erection against her stomach. Frigga saw the desire in her son's eyes and pulled the two apart.

"There will be lots of time for that later! Until then the both of you need to control yourselves!"

"FOUND YOU," rang loudly through the hall. "Fandral, Hogun and myself where wondering if you'd like to join us."

"Join you guys in what?"

"An adventure don't worry you'll be back in time to finish getting ready for the big day," replied Volstagg. "If it's okay with the soon to be Princess of Asgard?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea maybe it'll keep him occupied for the next couple of days," said Frigga.

"This is all new to me," said Jane. "It feels as if I'm living in the Medieval Age without being born in that time. I am so thankful for the modern technology and indoor pluming!"

Frigga looked at Jane again, "I guess the Midgardians have advanced over the centuries."

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful it's just I'm starting to miss my friends. I guess you can say Thor is my connection to both worlds."

"Don't worry my child time will pass quickly even though it seems to have stilled. Shall we finish the tour while the boys do there thing?"

"Sure," replied Jane. She gave Thor a quick hug before continuing with Frigga.

"I will have to come visit you guys on Midgard someday," commented Frigga.

"When we get back I need to figure out my living arrangements since I currently live in my lab."

"You're an alchemist on Midgard?"

"No, I'm an astrophysicist. I study the solar system and other galaxies."

"I see so you study things like the Nine Realms."

"In a sense yes, but more like the Nine Planets of the Milky Way Galaxy and the stars."

"You have nine planets?"

"Yes, our planets are very much like the different realms you have here. Everything revolves around the sun which is a large dying star. All the planets closet to the sun are hot and are uninhabited. The same goes for all the planets past the Earth, but they get colder the farther they are from the sun. Asgard and it's Nine Realms appear to be in another universe, but one that is parallel to Earth's."

"There is much to learn about the realm called Midgard that you come from. My husband is some what familiar with it more then anyone else here."

"One thing I will miss is the beautiful view from this side of the universe."

"And I hope one day to see the view from your side!"

J

A

N

E

"So, what is adventure we're going on?"

"I figured you'd need some release before the big day my friend," said Fandral.

"You're asking me to go on a bender two days before I am to be married?"

"You are in need of it my friend! You're eyes are glazed over in desire. Unless you think you can make it two days without touching your bride to be!"

"Fine, I'm in! Leave word that we have gone on adventure and will be home in two days time!"

The men had left for adventures unknown in the pub.

T

H

O

R

Night had come to Asgard and Jane had found herself still awake. Jane got out of bed and wrapped the bed sheet around her body then she opened the doors to the balcony and looked out into the night sky. Before Jane had realized it she had been standing there for hours before she went to go lay down in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

It had only been a few minutes before the maids had come into the room and tried to wake her. The maids had been unsuccessful at trying to wake Jane so they left and reported to their queen. A few hours later Frigga came into the room and woke Jane up.

"Long night, my child?"

"I couldn't sleep. I don't know how long I was starring into the sky for."

"Well, after tomorrow night you should no longer have a problem sleeping!"

"Is Thor awake yet?"

"He is out with his friends. They are on a quest and will be home by tomorrow."

"I guess there isn't much difference between life here and life back home. The only quest the men on before they get married is to the strip club to get what they can't have waved in their face."

"The quests men go on here are different my dear. They don't involve cheap women and alcohol ..."

_**To Be Continued ...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Notes: **Sorry this took a little longer then expected to get to. I'm dealing with a lot right in RL, plus all the 500 story ideas that keep running into my head._

**Thor's Day**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Ten**

"I'd like to say a toast to my best friend," started a drunk Fandral. "I hope you and your beautiful bride have many children and a wonderful union."

"I second that," said a very drunk Volstagg.

Hogun looked at his two drunk friends and said nothing. Thor had been drinking it up and talking with the ladies.

"Ladies, come and spend time while you can with the Prince before he goes off the market for eternity," commented Fandral who couldn't stop advertising his friends last few days of freedom.

T

H

O

R

Jane and had found solace in the Royal Garden. She stayed their for hours on end. Frigga looked out at Jane.

"She's a quiet one this Lady Jane," Frigga said to Sif.

"Apparently Thor likes this wall flower."

"From the talks I have had with her she seems to be very intelligent with much to teach us all about humanity."

"And equally attached to Thor. I can say they both do compliment each other nicely."

"Your being very civil about this, Sif."

"What else can I be? It's his choice I can't force him to love me."

"I know my dear at least he's being responsible for his actions."

"What do mean?"

"I don't think my loving husband senses it yet, but I know Thor knows of Jane's condition. And his love for her is true unlike Odin when he cheated on me and then brought home his mistress' child for me to raise as my own."

"So what you're trying to say is that Jane is ..."

"YES! And I know she doesn't know and I don't want to freak her out."

"Will she be okay for the return trip home?"

"Yes and so will the precious one."

J

A

N

E

As Jane sat quietly among the flowers the observation of her by Frigga and Sif went unnoticed. Then an unknown person came up behind Jane.

"They're quite lovely, aren't they," asked a male voice.

Jane turned around when she heard the voice and saw a blonde haired male standing behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Pardon me for not introducing myself first, Milady. I am Balder the Brave."

"The son of Frigga who was sent to live with a peasant class family like King Arthur."

"Yes, I am the son of Frigga, but sorry to disappoint you I have lived with my mother, father and four brothers all my life. I do not know where you get the information that I was sent to live with a 'peasant class' family."

"I'm starting to see how all the myths are false where I come from."

"So, you're the one causing all the commotion here in Asgard. The mortal who is to be the wife of my eldest brother Thor."

"Yes, that would be me. My name is Jane. Jane Foster."

"Good to meet you Lady Jane. And I hope you and my brother have a long and prosperous union."

"Well, your father doesn't seem to like me much."

"Don't worry about the closed minded old fool. If he didn't break his own rules at one point my dear eldest brother would not exist. And he would not be so infatuated with the most beautiful woman in all the Nine Realms."

Jane blushed at Balder's comment, "Thank you. I can't wait to go back home. Not that I don't like it here. It's just that I miss my friends back home on Earth."

"Understandable! When I have been away from home a long time myself, I also feel homesick."

"I hope Thor's quest is a short one considering we need to get back home to save the Earth."

"How is Midgard in trouble?"

"Loki is very much alive on Earth and we can here to tell your father that he is not dead like you guys thought. So, we came here. And it was dangerous to leave me on Earth without the protection of Thor."

"I thought he brought you here so his harem of beautiful maidens would leave him alone."

"His what?"

"I'm sorry I thought you knew. He is the prince and the next in line to be king unless he passes it on to another brother. See Father banished Thor to Midgard to teach him a lesson not to find a wife. Father was wrong to insist that Thor take his place. He taught Thor only how to be a warrior not how to be a king. So when Father was ready to hand the kingdom over to him he pulled the biggest immature move he could ever do he started a war with Jotunheim. It also showed Father that he didn't teach Thor how to be a leader. But Thor has always had a lot of female attention due to who he is. Any female in Asgard would give up all her worldly belongings in order to be his queen. Plus, my loving brother is known for his harem of mistresses."

"I see," Jane said softly.

Balder noticed Jane was about to cry, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"I'll be okay," Jane choked out before she left Balder's presence.

T

H

O

R

One of the wenches in the bar need noticed that Thor's eyes were glazed over in excitement not being able to release the sexual pressure that had been building since he had com home to Asgard with Jane.

"Hello, stranger! You look as though you need some relief. I can help you with that problem if you'd like me to," the woman said huskily.

"Oh, yes! The ice baths aren't cutting it anymore," said Thor who needed to relieve some tension. And Thor walked off with the strange woman.

Thor had woken up to the sound of the bar being raided. He looked over his side to see a sleeping wench next to him. As he stood up he realized that he was naked just like woman who laid beside him.

His strong urge to release some tension was gone.

"_Please forgive me for what I have done, Jane_," he thought to himself. He picked up his clothes from the floor and vanished out the back door from the bar without being noticed by whoever was raiding it.

J

A

N

E

Sif and found Volstagg asleep with his head on the laying on the bar top with his hand clenched around the handle of his mead mug. She pushed him violently out of his seat and yelled at him, "WAKE UP YOU FAT TUB OF LARD!"

Volstagg who woke up startled from crashing to the floor couldn't figure out why Lady Sif was yelling at him.

"What's wrong, Lady Sif?"

"Why would you agree to bring our best friend who is getting marring in less then a day to place such as this?"

"It wasn't my idea. It was Fandral's!"

"And you didn't disagree with him?"

"I am guilty of wanting some peace and quite away from my nagging wife."

"So, you had to ruin Thor's life for you own selfish needs?"

"Ay, but I didn't think of it like that, Lady Sif, I swear!"

"Where is Thor?"

"I don't remember anything after the second mug of mead."

And Sif continued raiding the bar with Hogun until she came across Fandral who was in an orgy of women and still being serviced.

"WHERE IS THOR," Sif shouted loudly at Fandral and his harem of women.

**To Be Continued … … … **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Notes: **My personnel archive no longer exists due to the web host disappearing. So, where will I post the stories too hot for FFn? On my Tumblr of course. We all know the HTTP thing some follow it up with **mjolnirgurl**(dot)**tumblr**(dot)**com** And will contain the hash tag **Too Hot 4 FFn**._

**Thor's Day**

_by_ **Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Midgard**_

"I don't get why none of this is working," yelled Tony.

"Well, maybe because it's not as easy as we thought it was?"

"Sir, something has been tempering with all over attempts."

"Who J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"I didn't say someone I said something. According to all my calculations it should have worked before the tempering."

"J.A.R.V.I.S. The only people who have been here is Pepper, myself, Darcy and Erik. If there was something else that wasn't supposed to be here we'd know about it."

"That's the thing about it, Sir. What ever this thing is it's using one of as a host. And it can jump to anyone at anytime it wishes."

"J.A.R.V.I.S. I want you to scan everyone here in the background and alert me if you find anything weird."

"Will do, Sir."

"That was a close a call their, Stark," said Erik who had cuts and scrapes all over him.

"You almost got me killed, Erik," Darcy screamed at him. "I say we call in a professional!"

"Darcy, do you forget that you suggested a 'Calling Spell' it called something alright something else that we have to deal with before we can make another attempt at opening the Bi-frost."

"And this is why I don't believe in that magic stuff anyways," said Tony Stark.

"We could always wait for Thor and Jane to return. And just hope that they return soon," replied Darcy.

T

H

O

R

_**Asgard**_

Sif argued with Fandral the whole way back to the palace. "I truly don't know where Thor went. Last I knew he was chatting up one of the wenches then he disappeared."

"Lady Jane will be very disappointed when she finds out her husband to be is missing and wedding has to post-poned. Even the great All-Father will be upset with you. This is hard even for me to say, but Thor has made a wonderful choice for a wife."

"Sif, you can't be serious?"

"He only saw me as friend, I was the one who wanted more out of our friendship. He never loved me back the way I loved him. And there is more then just two lives at stake."

"How is there more then just two lives at stake, Sif?"

"I'd be breaking up a family. And I can't do that."

"What?"

J

A

N

E

After Thor sneaked out the back door of the bar and cleaned himself up he headed back to the palace. He was careful not to let anyone see him return.

Jane had woken up and slipped a robe on over her naked body. This was another Asgardian tradition she had to get used to when visiting. She open up the doors to the balcony to find Thor standing there waiting for her.

"What are you doing out there? I thought we weren't supposed to see each other until we are married!"

"We're not, but nobody knows I'm here and I'm not going to give into my carnal instincts which want me to take you right here and now. I needed to see you Jane."

"Why? I have already been told about your Harem."

"Jane, I haven't had a Harem since I came back from Midgard. Before I was banished to Midgard for punishment I was supposed to take my Father's place as king. Then I met you and fell in love. When I returned home I changed my habits. I got rid of the Harem because I love you that much, Jane. You are the reason why I want to be a better person and would like to learn more about your kind besides making you my future Queen."

"There is much I could learn about your world as well it'd just take some time to get used to. You should go before people start coming in here and find you."

"I was going to in minute any way, Jane. Never doubt my love for you." Before Thor left he pulled Jane close to him then bent down enough to kiss her on her lips and wiped away her tears. "I love you with all my heart, Jane. Tomorrow we will be as one." Then he left.

Not even seconds later all the maids came in. As soon as they saw Jane they tied her robe closed. Then they had her put on a pair of slippers before she was ushered out her room. Little did Jane know that Thor was getting the same treatment as soon as he returned to his room. Both were taken to a private bathing rooms where it would take all day to complete the process.

Jane was taken into a room that resembled a sauna with a wooden tub that had prepped with hot water. And she was washed from head to toe while she was informed on the Asgardian way of life and the woman's role in it. Plus, since one day she would be fulfilling the role of Queen she was told of what her duties would be in assisting the King. At the end of the day she was put into a tub of cold water with herbs, flowers and exotic oils then she was taken back to her room where she would locked in it until morning. The same process was done with Thor.

The next morning both Jane and Thor were both dressed in their wedding clothes. Lady Sif had come to visit Jane.

"How are you doing today, Lady Jane?"

"You're the first person to ask after I was made to feel like a caged animal yesterday."

"I guess nobody filled you in on our traditions. I thought they do the same on Midgard."

"The tradition is based solely on your beliefs where I come from. I'm open to anything, but next time let me when I'm going to be held hostage."

"Thor is my best friend and he would never do anything to hurt anyone he cares about. No matter what his brother ever did he still loved him. Even to the day he died, Thor tried to save his younger brother, but Loki let go and fell into the void."

"Why do you say this?"

"I know that his youngest brother Balder may have told of how Thor used to be. The day he came from Midgard it was like he was a changed man. Loki's death didn't help, but still he was happy. At first people thought he was crazy until his mother noticed that he was truly in love. With the Bi Frost broken everyday he went to the edge in hope that it had repaired itself so he could make it back to you. He felt that he had broken his promise and let you down."

"If I change anything about what happened I wouldn't. He saved one of the Nine realms that he's sworn to protect. Even if Loki is bent on world domination by trying to destroy on realm at a time Thor won't let him do it. I hope when we go back that there is still an Earth left to save."

"Why do you say that, Lady Jane?"

"Because Loki isn't dead he's very much alive and Earth is in danger."

"If Midgard was in any immediate danger the All-Father would know and he would've sent you guys back already and post-poned the wedding until after. Anyways I should go, don't forget what I said and smile." Then as Sif left Jane was ushered out and brought to Frigga's room.

"You look very beautiful, Lady Jane. I don't know what the traditions are on Midgard, but I just wanted you know that I was once in your place. Before my home was taken over by the Ogre's and Trolls Vanaheim used to be a beautiful realm. Me and my cousin's Freya and Frey are all that are left of the Vanir. Vanaheim was in equal in beauty to Asgard, now it's a waste land. I want you have this necklace. Freya gave it to me years ago for Thor's future wife. With the Brisingamen around your neck you shall be protected from all harm that comes your way."

"I can't take it. It obviously means so much to you."

"You are to be Thor's wife and was left for you, Lady Jane. It was in my care until it was time for you have it." And Frigga puts the Brisingamen on Jane. "Now you look even more beautiful. Come it is time for you and my son to be married."

T

H

O

R

Thor had taken his place in great hall waiting on his future wife. A few moments later a trail of women started filling in the great hall. Then Jane walked down the aisle all by herself until she reached the end and stood in front of the great All-Father himself. Thor looked at Jane and smiled in approval.

Taking turns Jane and Thor vowed their love for one another and to do their best to protect each other until death do they part. "I Odin the All-Father officially proclaim Thor Odinson and Lady Jane man and wife."

All the Asgardians cheered then they watched as the couple left for banquet hall to feast and celebrate Thor and Jane's union.

J

A

N

E

"How did you get here? Go back from which you came! None shall pass without the consent of the All-Father."

"Listen guy I don't know who you are, but unless you want to be responsible for the destruction of Earth you'll let me pass."

Heimdall looked at the guy in the red and gold suit of armor and said, "The All-Father will not be pleased that you are interrupting his son's wedding celebration for a matter that can most likely wait. Against my better judgment I will send you with my guards to the All-Father."

Iron Man was sent with guard escorts to the banquet hall.

T

H

O

R

Thor and Jane were in the middle of a dance when Iron Man stormed into the banquet hall. When Iron Man saw Thor and Jane dancing to music he interrupted the happy couple.

"So, while we're all waiting for you guys to return you're up here partying and having a great old time while Earth is being destroyed by a psychotic manic!"

"Who dares interrupt my son on his wedding day?"

"The name is Iron Man and I am here to retrieve Thor since he's the only one who can help us."

"Man of Iron, if I foresaw any immediate danger I would let my son and his bride wait before they married."

"How do you know what's going to happen, Pirate Santa?"

"Do not disrespect me, Man of Iron, you will regret it! And I can foresee everything. Your mouth will one day get you into great trouble."

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Notes: **Please follow me at: **MjolnirGurl**(dot)**tumblr**(dot)**com**. Update my become slower as I have an Avengers panel to prepare for in November. So, until after November updates won't become regular. Their maybe an update or two before then._

**Thor's Day**

_by_ **Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Well, if you'll excuse me I have the Earth to save since you all are busy having a party!"

"You would rob my son of his wedding night? The most sacred part of his wedding day!"

"If he doesn't act now he won't have a reason to have a wedding night at all. Me and Jane both come from Earth. And without Earth Jane doesn't have a home to return to whenever she's ready to come home."

Odin thought to himself for a moment then he decided on a course of action.

"Will you allow my son and his bride to have their wedding night first?"

"Do you not understand the urgency of the situation? Not only do we have Loki to worry about there is also another danger as well. I allowed myself to go against my better judgment and listened to Jane's scatter brained assistant Darcy. We did some sort of ritual that opened up a door and let something in when we were trying to open up the Einstein-Rosen Bridge from our side."

"What is this Einstein-Rosen Bridge you speak of," asked Odin.

"It's the worm hole that the Bifrost opens up that allows you travel from realm to realm," answered Jane.

"You know what he's speaking about," Odin said to Jane.

"Yes, on Earth or as you call it Midgard I'm an Astrophysicist. I'm a scientist that studies the universe including celestial objects, galaxies, stars, planets, exoplanets, the interstellar medium and the cosmic microwave background. Being here for me is like leaving a kid in a candy shop. I'm very fascinated by your world and love to study it further. When me and Thor met I can't explain it, it was almost as if we were meant to meet. And we fell in love with one another."

"I will talk with the Guardian for opinion then I will make a decision on the situation at hand, Man of Iron," replied Odin before he left to speak with Heimdall.

T

H

O

R

"Hello, my Lord, what bring you to the Bifrost this day?"

"Is it true what the Man of Iron says? Is Midgard in such danger that my son is needed immediately?"

"Yes, Loki tampered with their attempts to open the Bifrost from their end and now Midgard is truly in trouble and in need of their protector. I'm sorry for not saying something earlier I just wanted the Prince to have his day of happiness."

"Can it wait until morning or does he need to leave now?"

"If he left now he has a better chance of saving Midgard from total destruction, my Lord."

"So, be it then." And left Heimdall to return to the party.

J

A

N

E

It had only seemed like moments that Odin had been gone when he returned. Then Odin turned to his son, "Thor, I am very sorry to inform you what the Man of Iron says is true. You are needed back on Midgard immediately. I don't want to do this to you especially on the eve of your wedding night. It seems it will have to be postponed until later."

Thor pulled Jane close to him, "But, Father..."

"No, buts, Thor. You are to return to Midgard at once with the Man of Iron and take the Warriors Three along with you. After it is safe return to Asgard and we will continue the celebration."

"When I return to Asgard I will bring my brother home, so that he can pay for his crimes that he has committed among the Mortals."

"I will have his punishment waiting for him for when he returns." Then Thor turned to Jane. "I guess we should get ready to return to Midgard then, Jane."

"It is far to dangerous for Jane to leave Asgard even with her having the Brisingamen. You should know how Loki is. The minute you return to Midgard especially if you bring to Jane along with Loki will go straight for her and won't hesitate to hurt her just to get back at you."

Thor looked down at Jane, "Father, you are right."

"What?"

"Jane, it is for you good that you stay here in Asgard for now."

"What if something happens here while you are on Midgard?"

"My Father is more powerful then me. Right now he is the most powerful force in all of the Nine Realms and he can protect you better."

"If he is the most powerful force in all of the Nine Realms then why isn't he going as well?"

"He is King, like I will someday be when I'm ready to take his throne. Like me he was once a warrior with his own army to command. When he took the throne he also got his father's power that has been passed on to each new king. Each king is always more powerful then the last. I will keep my promise to you this time, Jane. I promise I won't be gone any longer then I have to be and when I return we shall have our wedding night," said Thor before he kissed Jane farewell. "No matter what happens I will always love you, my beautiful Princess Jane. Man of Iron, Lady Sif and Warriors Three are you ready for battle?"

"Aye," said Sif and the Warriors Three.

"What are we waiting for then," asked Iron Man. "Let's go!"

"Lady Sif," called Odin.

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Let the men go. I want you to stay here I think Asgard's future queen could use a friend."

"But my Lord, my talents could better be used in battle especially if Loki is involved. You should know best that once Loki gets in Thor's head I'm the only one who can talk any sense into him."

"That may be so, but Jane could use someone to show her around Asgard."

"Sif, stay I'll be fine without you. I promise I won't let my dear brother get to me. I can always find a way to out smart him. My Father is right I think Jane could use a friend while I'm gone."

"Fine, I will as you ask. Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral make sure Thor comes back in one piece for Princess Jane's sake."

"We will," the Warriors Three answered in unison.

As they left Frigga came up behind Jane. "He'll be home before you know it, my dear daughter."

"I think I'd like to go to my room now," Jane said quietly.

"Sif, please show Jane to her new room."

"Yes, my queen."

T

H

O

R

The five of them had traveled to the Bifrost gate.

"Heimdall, we are ready to travel to Midgard."

"Do not be gone long, my Prince, you have a woman who needs you very much right now."

"I made a promise I intend on keeping this time, Heimdall."

"Since you have left the palace she has decided to lock herself in your room until you return."

"How does he know this stuff," asked Iron Man.

"Just like my father Heimdall has a gift. He can see and hear anything anywhere in the Nine Realms. Let's go and get this over and done with before my wife gets angry at me for taking too long," said Thor with a hearty laugh. As the Bifrost started up his mind had just realized he had referred to Jane as 'his wife'. The thought had seemed foreign at first, but only in a matter of moments had it truly grown on him.

J

A

N

E

It had only taken mere seconds to travel back to Midgard Jane's home realm. Once they had landed at the Bifrost site they were greeted with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents waiting for them. Agent Coulson walked up to Thor.

"Where is Miss Foster? She is missing."

"She currently is in a much safer place right now, Son of Coul."

"Who are these other people that are with you?"

"While if you'd have stayed before running out with Miss Foster you would have introduced then, but now is as good of time as ever. The woman with the red hair is known as 'Black Widow', the guy in the purple with the bow and arrows is Hawkeye, the guy in the glasses is Dr. Bruce Banner or 'The Incredible Hulk' as he's known and finally flag boy with the shield here is Captain America. And I'm sure you remember Iron Man!"

"And he better keep his hands off my wife," exclaimed Thor as the comment had all the guys except Agent Coulson and Tony Stark laughing.

"One should be respectful to their co-workers," said the Black Widow.

"I swear when I touched her ass I didn't know she was spoken for," claimed Tony in his defense.

"And now you do besides she's totally off limits!"

"I say we start with cleaning Darcy's mess up first," exclaimed Tony.

"I say I have words with my brother first, it should make Darcy's mess much easier to clean up since it is his doing anyway. He has the power to send this demon back to which it came."

"What you can't do it," asked Tony.

"I am not a master sorcerer like my brother. Only two people in all of Asgard can conjer such a spell, my dear brother Loki and his witch friend Amora the Enchantress."

"What about your Father, Thor?"

"My father dislikes the use of dark magic and his powers come not from magic, but the Odinforce."

"Well, boys the longer we stay here chit chatting the longer it's going to take to capture this Loki and take care of his demon friend. So, let's get going!"

**To Be Continued ...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Notes: **I couldn't stop writing so, please enjoy another installment of Thor's Day. Follow me **MjolnirGurl**.**tumblr**.**com**._

**Thor's Day**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"So, where is my brother?"

"Well, we don't exactly know," said Agent Coulson.

"According to J.A.R.V.I.S. Selvig has something controlling him. We can't see it, but J.A.R.V.I.S. noticed a strange glowing aura only visible to infrared. I say we start with Selvig maybe he can lead us to Loki."

"If I may ask what would Loki want with Erik Selvig," asked Bruce.

"Erik, Darcy and Jane all found me when I landed here on Midgard. At first he wasn't so sure I was telling the truth about who I am. See I was stripped of my powers and sent here to Midgard as punishment for disobeying my father. And without Mjolnir I am nothing. Jane believed in me and I quickly fell in love with her as she did me. I had to die a noble death as a mortal to be worthy to wield Mjolnir again. When I returned home my brother had been busy taking over Asgard while my father was in the Odin sleep. He also tried to destroy Jotunheim, but I stopped him by breaking the Bifrost bridge the reason why I couldn't return as soon as I wanted to. And Loki let himself fall into the void. We all thought he had died."

"So, Loki has possessed Selvig. Great! Especially after Fury showed him the Tesseract."

"You have possession of the Tesseract? Father hid that away on Midgard for a purpose."

"What does this Tesseract thing look like," asked Captain America.

"It's a cube that when lit has a blueish hue to it. Why? Have you seen it?"

"Yeah, the Red Skull had something like that back in 1945. He even made weapons with it."

"My father had made notes on some sort of cube thing. He even noted that it seemed to have unlimited power. And that if we could learn to harness this power we could do anything with it."

"It is a power that doesn't belong to you or on Midgard."

"I second that," said Sif. "The Tesseract is to powerful to stay here on Midgard now that it has been found."

"Let's eat because then get the Tesseract because I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, Volstagg," commented Fandral.

"I can't battle on an empty stomach and the longer we sit around the more I get hungry!"

"I swear we should have left you in Asgard to keep the Princess company instead of Sif," moaned Fandral.

"I had not partaken my fill of the food that is currently going to waste. After all it is a special day for the Prince and his lovely Princess."

"Thor, we should have left the hungry, hungry hippo back in fantasy land and brought the girl with us. Do you know if she's currently taken?"

"Man of Iron, you would repulse her like Fandral does. She doesn't take to men who fancy themselves with lots of women. Let's go find my dear brother!" And the nine warriors set off to find Loki.

T

H

O

R

_**Asgard**_

Sif could hear Jane crying through the door as she left. Then she remembered what was said to her as the guys left, "_She could really use a friend right now!_" So, she went back and knocked on the door. "Princess, please let me in. I know you are sad because of the circumstances. I, myself would rather be in battle then be here, but it is my duty to make sure you are alright." Then Sif heard a soft click and opened the door.

Sif walked into the room and looked around. Jane hadn't been in there that long, but she was concerned for the future queen and wife of her best friend. "You can sit anywhere you like."

"I too wish for a speedy return. The sooner Loki is taken care of the sooner we all can go back to our lives. Not only am I the best friend of the Prince, I am honored to fight by his side in battle and to do anything he asks of me. This is hard for me since at one time I was in love with him, but I support his choice in marrying you. You have changed him like no other woman in all of the Nine Realms can. Before he met you he used to be a brute. After he broke the Bifrost to save Jotunheim I saw the changes in him. He was no longer the arrogant Prince I loved. He became saddened to be separated from the one he truly loves. I know he loves you more then anything and I would do anything he asks including sacrificing my life to protect his queen."

Jane looked at Sif with tears in her eyes. "I understand that before he meet me that he was a different person. And that his love for me has made him a better person. I do not wish you any harm and being a Princess is all new to me. Please, Sif, just call me Jane."

"Fine, Jane. Tomorrow I will take you on a tour of Asgard. For now you need you need your rest."

"Sif, please don't leave me, yet. Tell me about my husband. I barely know anything about him other then we are very different."

"Okay, I will tell you of Thor, but I want you to lay down while I tell you." And Jane got settled in her and Thor's bed. "Well, as you might have guessed Thor is very old even though he may not look it. Asgardians age at a different pace then mortals. We have lived many cycles never breaking the chain until now. We live an endless cycle of death and rebirth." Sif looked at Jane and saw the princess was slowly falling asleep.

"So, what about Thor?"

"Well, for a time Thor and Loki lived like brothers. Always helping one another, being there for one another. It was the All-Father who choose to favor Thor. He's always lived under the pressure of his father. Loki never felt like he truly belonged as he grew older. Thor often never came home after battle and would hang out in bars with Fandral and Volstagg drinking the days away and hopping from one bed to another. Then one day he disobeyed the All-Father and was banished to Midgard where he met you and and became the person he is now." Jane didn't respond to the ending of Sif's story. "Goodnight, Princess," and Sif left the room.

J

A

N

E

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping, my Queen."

"Good, I hope my son returns soon."

"As do I. Tomorrow I'm taking for a tour around Asgard to get her mind off of things."

"That's a good idea, Sif. Well, I'll see you later."

"Later, my Queen." And Sif continued to her own room.

T

H

O

R

_**Midgard**_

"According to J.A.R.V.I.S. the center of the activity is at Jane's lab," said Iron Man. "Avengers and friends Assemble!"

The Avengers and the Warriors Three made it over to Jane's lab.

"So, if it isn't my dear brother."

"It's true what they say about you being alive after I saw you die with my own eyes."

"Do you really think I could die? I fell into the void where I came across somebody who could help me. While you've been stuck in Asgard, I've been here on Midgard working on my revenge."

"Loki, this madness come home."

"Not without a fight! Give up your claim on the throne and let me rule all of the Nine Realms for our dear Father!"

"Never, Loki! You ruling would never come to any good."

"I see you came back without your mortal friend! None the less she isn't safe anywhere in the Nine Realms as long as the two of you are together. I figured you'd come back without her. Don't worry I have the army of Jotunheim at my disposal and your woman is in their custody."

"You lie, Loki!"

"Really now!" Loki conjures an image of Jane in chains. "It'll be fun to have her as my queen after you are no more, Brother!"

"Jane would never be with the like of you, Loki!"

"Oh, really? Are you trying to tempt me now, Brother? See you forget Midgardians are easily broken!"

**To Be Continued ...**


End file.
